


Flame

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi strokes the flames of desire through her connection with her bondmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Samantha.

The scent of cinnamon rose from the incense holder, filling the air. Hoshi breathed it in, letting it fill her lungs as she opened her lugs as she opened her connection with her lover. She smiled when the connection opened fully, knowing that her lover could "see" her now, as if she was right there in the room.

Hoshi focussed on the scent of cinnamon, on letting it swirl through her and around her. Allowing anticipation to build as she breathed it in, made it a part of her.

She unfastened her ponytail and felt her hair tumble free. She ran her fingers through it, stroking it, focussing on it's softness and the sensations flowing through her at her own gentle caress. Smiling softly as she felt the longing through the connection to her mate. The warmness of it, the not-quite flickering of desire.

Hoshi looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the desire in her own eyes. Sharing the image of herself, the scent of cinnamon and arousal, the feel of soft silky hair with her lover. Sighing as her lover's desire flickered through their bond.

She traced her own features, with the tips of her index and middle fingers. Stroking her eyebrows from nose to tip and back, the gentle pressure barely felt. A slow glide of fingers over cheekbones from ear to nose, then over the bridge of her nose and nostril, almost as if trying to memorize the feeling. Right hand fingers brushing over the mouth, causing her to gasp. Dipping her fingers into her mouth to taste them, lick them, get them wet, before caressing her jaw.

Hoshi smiled as her love's desire flickered again. She ran her hands over her own body, rubbing it through her uniform. Tracing her shoulder blades, cupping her breasts, stroking her side and scratching her belly lightly. Teasing herself.

She looked in the mirror again as she started to undress. Lowering her zipper and shrugging off the top part of her jumpsuit, leaving it half off. Sneaking her fingers under her shirt to graze over the skin underneath. Hoshi gasped as anticipation swept through her and saw her own blatant desire in the mirror. Sharing that image with her love. Feeling T'Pol's interest increase, a flicker of lust surging through the bond.

Hoshi pulled her top up and over her head. Mussing her hair, leaving it dishevelled. She tossed the shirt aside and looked at herself, jumpsuit barely held up by her hips, her torso bare, except for a lacy red bra. Her nipples were straining against the bra, aching to be touched. Hoshi placed her hands on her stomach, stroking upward with her fingers then scraping downward with her fingernails. Until she felt her love's flickering desire turn into a low flame.

She then rubbed her breasts lightly through the lacy bra. Thumbs flicking over hard nipples. Tormenting herself with sensation, gasping with pleasure, moaning as cinnamon scented air wafted all around her.

Hoshi sighed as her jumpsuit began to feel heavy and cumbersome around her hips. She unzipped her jumpsuit further and slipped it off her body. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror, red satin panties low on her hips. Keeping her knee high white socks on. She ran her fingers over her panties, rubbing herself and feeling her wetness through the cloth. Moaning as she fingered her clit, teasing it slightly. She grinned as she felt T'Pol's desire flare through their link. Knowing that she was driving her mate crazy with the images and sensations.

She walked over to the bed and lay upon it, stretching a bit, letting her mate's desire for her flow through her. Letting her own hunger flow through the bond as she spread her legs and bent them at the knee, wiggling her toes and feeling the constriction of the socks. Grinning as she felt T'Pol's amusement and fascination.

Hoshi traced the top hem of her panties, feeling the material, dipping her fingers under the elastic band, running it along her pubic hair. She played with it a bit before stroking up with her fingers to her belly button. Gasping softly as she circled it with one finger and rubbed it. She rubbed her stomach with one hand, sliding it downward as her other hand played with her right breast, tweaking the nipple through the lace before softly caressing it. Her left hand between her legs now, fingers rubbing through the cloth of her panties. Groaning as she felt her mate shiver with pleasure through the bond.

She felt constricted by her bra and panties now, needing to touch herself with no barrier between her fingers and her skin. She undid the front clasp of her bra with one hand and pushed the bra aside. Gasped as she teased herself with barely felt touches. She sat to remove the bra and cupped both breasts, thumbs flicking over nipples. She let herself feel the slight weight of her breasts, their firmness, the way they ached for her lovers touch and gasped as she remembered how T'Pol's fingers felt upon them. Remembered how T'Pol always told her how perfect and tempting they were and how that made her feel beautiful and desirable.

Hoshi played with her breasts, stroking and rubbing them, tormenting herself. She wiggled in anticipation, feeling the constriction of her panties. Looked down at herself to see the white socks and how they covered her calves and feet, concealing them from view. She lay down on the bed again, hands leaving her breasts, tilting her hips up and sliding her panties down until they were around her thighs. She sat and pushed them down over her knees, sliding her fingers over her socks before kicking the panties off. She revelled in the feeling of being mostly naked, and grinned as she felt T'Pol's desire flare up again, turning into a roaring fire. She knew it wouldn't be long now until her mate came to her, to claim her.

She lay down, one hand going to her breast to caress it softly, circling the nipple with one finger, not quite touching it. Her other hand slipped down to play with her pubic hair, tugging on it slightly. Breathing in the scent of cinnamon as she rubbed downwards, one finger circling her clit. She teased herself a bit by not quite touching it and felt T'Pol's lust flare through her.

Hoshi smiled and rubbed her clit, pinching it slightly. She shuddered with pleasure and moaned. "Come to me my love." She whispered. "Please."

She rubbed between the folds of her labia with her right hand, stroking lightly before dipping a finger inside herself. Her left hand stroked up her side, letting the flames build up along her connection with T'Pol. She thrashed her head as pleasure swept through her, making her tremble. She slowly slid two fingers inside herself, her palm rubbing her clit as she did so. She growled softly, doing her best to keep it slow, knowing her bondmate needed her to keep it slow. That T'Pol needed her to slowly stoke the flames higher.

Hoshi rubbed inside herself, seeking the spot that would make the flames blaze in herself, in T'Pol. She gasped as she found it and writhed in need. Felt T'Pol's hunger, her lust climb higher. Breathed in the scent of cinnamon and desire, knowing the scent drove T'Pol wild with need.

She grinned as the door opened, turned to see T'Pol stride in and head right for her. As pleasure swept through the connection. She reached out with her left hand, offering her index and middle finger to her love.

T'Pol touched them with her own fingers, causing the fire between them to flare into needy hunger.

"Join me." Hoshi invited softly, moaning as she rubbed inside herself. Feeling T'Pol's fingers tremble.

T'Pol nodded, eyes focussed on Hoshi. Taking in the sight of her mate naked, glistening with sweat and oh so needy. Amazed by her beauty and so very thankful Hoshi was hers.


End file.
